MarieAlexandra and Shadow the Hedgehog
by Marie Alexandra
Summary: This is actually a series of dreams I had while I was playing Shadow the Hedgehog for the first time. O o
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of dreams that I had while I was playing Shadow the Hedgehog. I decided to write it down so I wouldn't forget them. :) Each dream is posted as a separate chapter.  
I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or anything owned by Sega, and I'm not trying to infringe on anything.

_Sonic & Co. are trapped near the area where you find Black Doom in 'Final Haunt' . Sonic, Rouge, and the others are in dire peril. Something horrible is going to happen to them unless I get them to safety. I have been running alongside an indifferent Shadow through the entire Comet. Now, a bit more than halfway there…_

I ran as fast as I could down the passage way. Shadow was still just ahead of me. I glared at him. What a selfish-

Whoops, never mind. Couldn't think about that just now- it's hard to think when you have a black alien pounding on your head.

I dispatched it accordingly, as well as a couple of giants. After that my blaster ran out. I tossed it aside, disgusted. 'Dumb luck' is called that for a reason.

Shadow _still_ just ran on ahead, totally focused with his own little mission but perfectly content to let me handle anything that came our way. I glowered death rays at him. I had given up trying to talk some sense into him. What an idiot. As if Black Doom would help him anyway! AARGE!

At length, and after several more bruises had been added to my collection, we came to a great hall-like space in the comet. A few pedestal-like floors were there*, along with one of Doom's defense ships. At the end of the space there was one of those huge blue doors that sounded like it flatulated every time it opened. We were coming up to the end of the passageway that ended in a short (well, ten foot) drop to the path below that lead to the door. It intersected with one of the pedestals, above which I was happy to note there was no defense ship.

I charged towards the alien slime. I didn't have time to be mad right now, but I was anyway. Sonic and the others were in every kind of trouble, and I was the only one that could and _would,_ save them. With a snarl, I dove off of the end of the path and tackled an alien. Shadow just stood by. I felt fury building up inside of me like a shaken bottle of soda pop.

There were more aliens than I thought I could possibly handle, but I had to try. They just kept coming. As soon as I had it down to two or three, another five would show up. I battled my way to the pedestal closest the door. I swung my left arm around and caught one in the neck with my elbow, killing it instantly. Green blood exploded out of it (spattering my face) as the alien collapsed. One of the human-sized aliens came up on my right flank and dragged my down by the arm, giving other aliens a chance to basically turn me into a puddle. I felt one of them stab me in the side with its claws.

At last I broke free and swung my leg around in a round-house kick that killed two aliens. I glanced down and realized that the alien that dragged me down before had slashed my arm open, besides the wound in my side. I spat something that was a curse mixed with a globule of blood. I could feel myself weakening with the loss of blood. Pain just throbbed dully, numbed almost to nothing by my anger. My surroundings grew out of focus.

But I had to fight on! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles- _everyone_ depended on me.

Because apparently I was the only one to depend on.

Finally the numbers overtook me and I collapsed. An alien held me down with it's foot. Shadow continued to stand there, staring at me. Just watching the show.

"How _could _you," I spat.

"Why do you suddenly care what happens to you?"

"_What_ made you think _that?!_" I shouted. "I'm _mad_ because you left me to die and now Sonic and the others are going to be killed because I was the only one that could save them…and _you_ sure aren't gonna save them, are you?" I ground my teeth in an effort to stay alive. The alien wasn't even standing on me anymore, but it felt like it was. My body seemed glued to the floor. I struggled to force my arms to move me off the ground. As soon as my fingertips found some kind of purchase, my own blood made me slip. Talk about frustrating. As if I needed anything else to piss me off.

"You _saved_ this planet from total annihilation…with Sonic! Your friend!" I shouted. "And now you just hand it to that _jerk_ on a silver platter?! You scum! They're going to _die_ and you won't…" I groaned as my body finally yielded to my impossible command and lifted itself onto my hands and knees. I dragged myself toward the door.

_I can't believe you would do that. I didn't. How could my grandmother have ever cared for someone like you?_

I thought I had thought it, but I guess I said that aloud because Shadow stopped dead in his haughty little tracks and stared at me.

"What did you say?"

I didn't hear him. He was a far off echo.

I couldn't do it. I hated myself. I hated Shadow. I hated Black Doom. My arms gave way and I collapsed. The door was _right there!_ And I couldn't make it! All because Shadow wouldn't…And now they were all going to die and I couldn't save them. I ground my teeth. The puddle of blood grew beneath me as my fury swelled and at the same time dimmed with everything else. I could barely sense Shadow walking up beside me.

-----  
[1] *Of course, covered with Black Aliens for ME to get rid of. Stupid Shadow.  
-----


	2. Chapter 2

The next dream. This story might not make a lot of sense, but that's what happens with dreams. So it'll only really make sense to me. Makes me feel kinda special. ;) Lots of random characters from movies I was watching and other stories I was writing. Also a bunch of my friends feature in it. XD  
Oh, by the way, sometimes it switches to Shadow's point of view. So pay attention.

_____

We stood in the cave*1 in silence. Hellboy had his arms crossed and was chewing on his cigar. Abe was just blinking down at Shadow and me, waiting. Just like everyone else.  
Sonic, Crème, Cheese, Tails, Hellboy, Abe, Tod, Zimmer, PJ, Lupin, Nathan, Kimberly, Jacey, Knuckles, and a few others made up our little resistance team. And they were all standing on the stage type ledge, staring down at me and Shadow.*2 Tension all but hummed in the air.  
Shadow turned to leave.  
"s-STOP!" I shouted. "Don't do it!"

"Why?" Shadow retorted.*3 He turned around to look at me.

"We don't want to fight you!"

"But I'm not your friend." He almost laughed it. As if he thought I was completely pitiful and found it amusing. He turned to leave again.

"Yeah, well _we're yours!_" I shouted. What a knucklehead. Since the little incident on the Comet, he'd been with us. At least around. We had saved his life numerous times, and he even rescued some of us. He helped us, and we helped him. What part of _that _says 'mortal enemy'?

"And…" I used a quieter tone and looked into his eyes, searching for _some_ kind of…something.

"I, for one, would rather die than have to take the life of a friend." I still had my hackles raised, so don't mistake the quiet tone for weakness. The gravity of the situation just called for a gravitated tone.

Looks like the dramatic situation had no effect on Shadow.

"I already told you…I'm only in this to find my _own_ answers." He turned his back on me and crossed his arms.

A lot was carried in that sentence. Contempt for us. Worse, contempt for our cause- the freedom of our people (and the rest of the world), and the destruction of extremely evil people. Contempt for what we'd done for him, just because he needed it.

Ungrateful jerk. I never asked him to do anything for me or us, but throwing what we'd done back in our faces like that was totally out of line. If you're gonna be a bad guy, at least be graceful about it.

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes. My voice was a dangerously even, low, snarl.

"Do whatever you think is necessary. If that includes betraying us and handing us over to Obama, Eggman, and Orochimaru on a silver platter, then so be it."

I had nothing more to say to him. I turned around and crossed my arms. After a second, he said:

"Fine." And ran out.

I stood there glowering at the ground. I needed to hit something. My heart hurt. It's never fun when someone you consider a friend stabs you in the back. And this time it might turn out to be a literal version of that phrase.

Nathan came down from the ledge and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He has to make his own choice," He said. I grunted. Yeah, well he made the wrong one. And I knew he was going to regret it. Shadow wasn't like the people he was siding with. I knew that. At least, I didn't think he was. I found it impossible to believe otherwise. They were going to make him do something he'd wish he hadn't, take advantage of his need for his lost memory. He'd be hurt, and chances were so would an awful lot of other people.

Not to mention the fact that the bad guys now had a giant hedgehog with superpowers and a bad attitude that knew our plans.

_-----  
[1] The cave looked very much like the inside of the Black Comet. The general consensus was that part of it must have fallen down the first time Black Doom had shown up, and time had turned it into a cave. It was pretty well lit, what with the eerie glowing red blob stuff etc, and we were near the mouth- in the largest cavern. There was sort of a ledge at the back wall that looked like a stage almost. The walls were covered in rock shelves and ledges, and stalactites reached down from the ceiling. Boulders sat solidly in the corners and a couple old pillars (that must have been part of the Comet) guarded the way to the cave mouth. We had adopted the cave as our HQ._

_[2]__Shadow had decided that he was finished wasting his time with us losers, and to go back to Black Doom for answers about his past. I heartily disagreed with that decision for multiple reasons. Basically, he had announced it and then proceeded to put that plan into action. I was left completely dumbfounded for a couple of seconds, then-_

_[3]__ Knuckles glowered angrily at Shadow throughout the entire conversation. He was waiting for me to slug him. Desperately hoping for me to slug him. I was very much tempted to, but I didn't feel like sinking that low. Or getting beaten to a bloody pulp by a giant angry hedgehog with superpowers and an attitude._


	3. Chapter 3

Next dream.

_______

We stood as close to the edge of the overhang*1 as we could without falling off. Below us was a bowl scooped out of the ground- A huge crater that our enemies had carved into the earth to nestle their headquarters.*2  
The whole way there I had been preoccupied. Shadow's absence bothered me. I was his friend and he was in trouble whether he realized it or not, and we were in trouble. I didn't know if he'd actually rat us out, I didn't _think_ he would, but then again he _might…  
Thoughts like this buzzed around my skull like hornets. The rest of my friends noticed my uncharacteristicly taciturn attitude and were unsettled by it.  
Anyway, once we got there I did my best to push Shadow from my mind. Being an emotional wreck would be just maddeningly unhelpful right now._

I cleared my mind, and after a few minutes deliberation we were about to descend. I had my back to the drop off, talking to Sonic I believe, when suddenly there was a low thud noise mixed with sort of a whump. We all turned (well, those who needed to) to see a blue, glowing, oblong thing arching towards us from the building below. It was about the size of a large bottle rocket. All our heads turned as one to follow its journey. It landed amongst us, towards the center of the clearing right between Sonic and I. It burned a hole into the ground and vanished.  
We all looked at each other.  
Then we looked back at the building, which had launched two more missiles.

"Go! Run! Get out of here!" I cried. It was time to go.

Sonic made sure Crème and Cheese and Amy got out safely.

Knuckles was making sure Deborah and Eva and Kimberly didn't get left behind.

Abe was following the rest of them at a short distance- he was right in front of me.

Tails was following the rest of them very closely.

PJ and Zimmer were behind them, and Tod was hanging back with Hellboy, Sonic, and me to make sure _everyone_ got away.

It looked as if we might escape unscathed. I glanced up. Another missile was headed straight for us, its trajectory clearly marked on Abe. It was too close to warn him, so with the cry still lodged in my throat I launched myself at him, throwing him several feet. I collapsed, having taken the missile directly in my chest.  
Sonic shouted my name and screeched to a halt.

"Oh no.." Tod was by my side in an instant.

Everything stopped. No one was running.

What a bunch of morons.

The world around me faded. My eyes wouldn't focus. Hellboy, Sonic, and Tod were surrounding me, with Knuckles and Tails approaching. I felt like smacking them.

_Why are you still here? Go before someone else gets killed…_

_______

I ran through the forest, not sure what to do. My mind reeled with thoughts, each incoherent with the other. The trees shot past me in a blur. I had to clear my head. I felt like I was going insane.

Suddenly a cry broke through my thoughts.

"Sonic…?" _What's _he_ doing here?_ I wondered. A second later I came to a small clearing bathed in moonlight. They were above the Doctor's HQ, all of them huddled over…

I dashed out into the clearing, not sure what I was doing.

"Take these," I heard someone say. It was me.

____

I struggled to remain conscious. I felt blood seeping through my clothes and into the earth. I tried to tell the rest of them to get away but they wouldn't listen. Suddenly a new voice added to the disembodied echoes. Shadow stood next to Crème, or Amy, I'm not sure.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Sonic's voice wasn't accusatory…genuinely surprised.

"Take these," Shadow said and shoved seven glowing things into her hands. _The Chaos Emeralds…_ I realized.

"Use them to heal her." Shadow added. I stared up at him in surprise for a moment, then smirked. (Or grimaced, but it was supposed to be a smirk.)

"Some way to treat someone who's not your friend, Shadow," I croaked. He stared down at me. A mixture of every emotion in existence crossed his face as he stared at me with his arms crossed.

Hah. _I knew _he wasn't a bad guy.

Then I passed out.

__----__  
[1] It was nighttime, a warm summer evening. The moon and stars were out, and if you looked up you could see them in the blackest sky I've ever seen framed by the trees and shrubbery we were surrounded by. The grass was very dark green and soft. It was quite a romantic, imaginative setting, and if we were there for any other purpose we probably would have stopped to enjoy it. As it was the natural beauty was lost on us pore liddle rebels.

[2]Picture a huge warehouse, only one story high. That's what it looked like, surrounded by the walls of the bowl and trees. And razor wire and booby traps. Deceiving, huh, because under that are as many floors as a skyscraper would have. We had to infiltrate those lower levels.


	4. Chapter 4

Next dream. We're back together, I'm healed, and now we're trying again on the Bust the Badguy operation.

___

I dove out of the street, landing in the bushes.

"What-?!" Shadow cried out in surprise as I landed on his head.

"Shh!" I clamped a hand over his mouth. "Here they come!"

"Who's 'they'?" Hellboy wanted to know. As if to answer his question, a small troop of guards marched by.

"How do we get in?" Tails whispered. I grinned and held a hand out toward the passing guards. Knuckles and Hellboy grinned.

"Yes!" They said in unison, jumping out of the bushes.

Tod rolled his eyes and shook his head as our punch-happy friends beat the snot out of the guards.

"Oh, whatever, Tod." PJ said. "You're just the sneaky type."

"Being sneaky has advantages, you know."

"Just cool it already," I said, climbing out of the bushes when the sounds of carnage ceased. "Come on before I get my guts blasted out again."

Tails flew over the electrified fence and turned off the current, then opened it. Amy followed Sonic in.

"So why does she look like that now anyway?"*1 She wondered aloud referring to me.

"I think it was the chaos emeralds. Since they come from our world and we used them to save her." Tails said. Crème and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Crème said.

Shadow watched me and Tails work on the security panel- well, watched me watch Tails. I was completely clueless.

He frowned* and crossed his arms.

___

_Marie is Maria's granddaughter._ I thought while I waited for Tails to finish what he was doing. That meant that Maria _hadn't_ died 50 years ago.

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't sure if that mattered or not. Marie is like Maria in many ways, but different in many ways too.

"You sure think a lot, don't you?" The dragon, Zimmer, said, jerking me out of my train of thought. I watched the annoying reptile circle my head, growing and shrinking as he went. I had more than once mistaken him for one of the flying black aliens.

"What are you thinkin' about?"

I just glared at him, waiting for him to go away.

"Leave him alone Zimmer." Espio said.

"He's just not the talkative type."

Zimmer shrugged and kept growing and shrinking, flying around.

"Yes! I got it!" Tails exclaimed. Marie gave him a high five.

"Way to go!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nice work." Abe said. The security panel was protected by Obama, Eggman, and Orochimaru's security devices- not an easy task to break it. Tails had hacked through it in less than ten minutes.

Tails grinned and scratched his head, embarrassed.

"It was nothing really," he said.

"Good job," Kimberly praised. Sonic punched tails on the arm.

"Good going, buddy!"

___

"This should be a piece of cake now." I said. "With Tails controlling security, we won't have any trouble." I pointed to Amy.

"You and Crème will be out here with Tails keeping lookout."

"But I don't want to be separated from Sonic!" Amy cried, hugging Sonic's neck fiercely.

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog protested.

"What happens if someone sneaks up on Tails while he's paying attention to security?" Lupin said.

"Yeah, we're all screwed then." Knuckles said. Amy sighed.

"Oh fine. You better be careful, Sonic!"

"Yeah, sure Amy." Sonic assured.

"Here are the floor plans I got from our last little escapade." Espio said.

"Good! Okay- Espio, you and Vector go in here and take this section." I pointed to the computer wing.

"Knuckles and Sonic, you guys take this whole floor. Hellboy, for crying out loud NO SOLO MISSIONS! Stuck with Abe, will you?"

Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"Abe can stick with me."

Abe sighed. I exhaled. Whatever. Tod had earlier suggested that I put Hellboy on the cellblock floor to smash through all the walls he wanted and free prisoners, so that's what I did.

"Whatever, just don't get separated." Abe nodded.

I glanced up at Shadow.

"You and I'll be in the north east block. We have three hours before our little friends get home, so get in, get everything you can, then blow everything sky high!"

"Simple and Insane." Tod muttered.

"What'll they be doing?" Hellboy asked.

"We're not as fast as all of you." PJ explained. "We'll be setting the bombs."

"Let's go!" Said Knuckles.

"You got it!" Sonic agreed. The two of them took off. Everyone sped away to our posts.

_____

_[1] When I was healed with the Chaos emeralds, I was pretty much rebuilt with chaos control. I now looked like a person from their world. I was a white wolf with a brown stripe down my back from the tip of my nose to the tip of my tail, but I still had dark brown eyes. I had black shoes similar to Shadow's, and was nearly as fast._


	5. Chapter 5

Next dream. After our mission inside the bad guy's headquarters. It is now daylight and we are outside on the side of a mountain.

_____

Shadow and I ran top speed along the rail, grinding wherever possible. Black Arms and Eggman were right behind us. A laser seared past my head.

"Yeow!" I jumped forward, putting on an extra burst of speed.

"Marie!" Shadow yelled.

"I'm fine just go!"

The guard rail broke a few hundred feet ahead. The break was fast approaching, but neither Shadow or I saw it. Shadow jumped to avoid one of Eggman's lasers.

"Why you little vermin!"

"Takes one to know one, Eggman!" I retorted, dodging a G.U.N bullet.

Then two things happened at once.

Eggman was driven out of the sky by Tails in the X-Tornado.

Shadow went off the edge of the rail. He cried out in surprise.  
"_SHADOW!_" I screeched to a halt and grabbed Shadow's hand.

___

A couple of heartbeats' worth of gut wrenching terror passed- then my fingers slipped out of Marie's hand.

"No!" Without thinking or hesitating, she jumped down after me. It's hard to explain the feeling during the fall- my mind was blank but at the same time buzzing. I've never been in such a completely helpless situation before- mere gravity held us captive, completely and totally. Wind rushed past my ears in a shrill whistle.

Suddenly, the X tornado appeared beneath us.

"Tails!" I cried as we landed on the plane.

"Augh! I thought you were Eggman!" Marie yelped.

"Hahaha, Sorry," Tail apologized.

"Are you guys alright?" Knuckles asked from inside the cockpit.

"Yeah." I said. I was still a little shaken. Marie looked unharmed…she looked excited and flushed, but also like she wanted to throw up. I frowned in thought when I remembered how she had instantly jumped after me with no hesitation.

"Thank you," I said. It was the first time in a long while I'd ever said that, or had reason to. Marie blinked at me, then winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Heh, you'd 'ave done the same for me, Shadow." She replied matter-of-factly.


	6. Chapter 6

Now inside some kind of enemy HQ. I forget where; i think it was at the base of a mountain in one of Dr. Eggman's secret labs.

___

I felt myself falling to my knees in shock.

"So that's it," I breathed. Shadow looked at the data file, then back to the giant machine.

"What…?!" He breathed in disbelief. "A…time machine?"

"With Eggman's technology, Orochimaru's jutsu, and Barak Hussein Obama's unlimited recourses…" Espio shook his head.

"Well we gotta stop it." Hellboy stated.

"How?" I asked anyone who was listening.

Abe put his hands on the machine, tilting his head as if listening. After a moment he gasped and pulled his hands away.

"What is it?" Hellboy asked, concerned.

"At first they were going to use it to go into the future, winning every battle (especially with us) before they began. But Orochimaru suggested that they simply go back in time to world war one, make Hitler win, set off the A-bomb here in the US, then put people of their own in Hitler's place…"

"Stop it stop it…" I felt like I was gonna puke.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"I can see that." Hellboy looked at me.

"How do we destroy it?"*1

"It's adamantium." Abe said. "We can't destroy it. But we can keep them from using it."

"How?" Everyone said in unison.

"One of us will have to get inside and travel to the time coordinated. Eggman added a setting that can transport _you_ apart from the machine. Presumably in case he becomes upset with one of his cohorts."

"Hmph." Knuckles wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms.

"After we take it back, we leave it there and come back here." Abe finished.

"Why don't we take it even farther?"

"Because it's only set for this one trip…we can't change it."

"Too bad. It would be better if a T-Rex could step on it." Sonic said.

I heartily agreed with Sonic.

_----_

*[1]The machine was made out of adamantium in order to keep it in one piece while it traveled through space and time.


End file.
